


Appendicitis and Menstrual Cramps

by saladfingers



Category: Braceface (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 The Worst Date Ever. Period., F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Alden wants a memorable date with his girlfriend





	Appendicitis and Menstrual Cramps

Sharon and Alden _finally_ got on a date together. Is it really too much for the fourteen-year-old to ask for that it goes right? Apparently. The laid-back brunette suppressed his furious nature when his parents enlisted his date to help out at the restaurant. It’s a busy night, but Alden managed to make some calls to the other _employees_ so he and Sharon could sneak off.

When they finally start having fun at the roller rink, Alden finds himself on the sidelines, trying to dial an ambulance. Accidentally scrolling through his contacts rather than dialing from the home screen, he speed-dials Brock rather than the police. Without waiting for the voice on the other end, he speaks in a rushed voice.

“We were just skating when my girlfriend clutched her stomach and fell on the ground. She says she felt something rupture, and it might be appendicitis.”

The person on the other end would be blinking if he weren’t a little worried. “Dude. Give her the phone.”

Alden now blinks. He’s about to apologize when he just shifts the phone over. “Sharon, tell him what’s going on.”

She lets out a hollow whine. “It hurts a lot! I… I think I’m bleeding! Maybe I ate too much butter. Maybe the food was too greasy.” She nearly cries and whispers to Alden, “No offense.”

Over the phone, Brock adjusts his sunglasses. “Sharon, don’t be scared. I don’t think this is appendicitis.”

“Brock?”

“I think you’re experiencing menstrual cramps.”

Alden nods. “Makes sense. Mom usually needs chocolate.” He holds a hand to pull Sharon to her feet. “C’ mon. let’s go get you some. Thanks, Brock.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
